Sayonara, My Beloved
by alyuchiha913
Summary: He'd had to kill her; his first love. He’d cried for her. Cried for himself. He had loved her; and he’d destroyed her. "Sayonara...my beloved, precious person. My love for you will remain forever." Lelouch/Euphemia


**Sayonara, My Beloved.**

**Series:** Code Geass

**Characters:** Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Angst

**Warnings:** Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen all of season one.

**Song Lyrics:** Sayonara – Gackt (English lyrics)

**Recommended Playlist:** Sayonara – Gackt OR Stories – Hitomi Kuroishi

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned it, things would've gone differently.

* * *

This wasn't what he'd wanted.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

It was an accident.

One that he paid for so dearly.

It had been a joke; a horribly misguided joke.

One that should've never been made.

* * *

He'd said it in jest.

"I can even say something like 'Kill all the Japanese' and you'd have to do it," he'd said.

Oh how regretted those words.

_Sayonara…my beloved, precious person._

If only he had known, he wouldn't have said it. If only he had known that his accursed power would make everything go so horribly wrong, he would have refrained from his unnecessary gloating.

It was the first time he'd actually regarded his power as a curse, and not a tool or a gift.

_Tears spill and turn to snow._

She'd instantly reacted to the outrageous command. At first she'd appeared stunned, and refused the order. After all, it had been something so inconceivable to her gentle nature, that she fought desperately against the power of the Geass. Her expression had been one of pure agony and sorrow as her will was bent, and she had no choice but to comply; to kill the people whose justice and happiness she'd fought so dearly to achieve.

Spirit broken; eyes red-rimmed; she'd stood up, and obeyed.

"That's right," she'd said, voice broken, "I must kill the Japanese."

_Sayonara…my beloved, precious person._

He'd tried so hard to stop her, even though he knew he couldn't. The power of the Geass was absolute, and no one could break it. Still, he'd tried to prevent the inevitable; tried ordering her to stop, knowing that it would be no use, but still hoping. But it didn't work. Once a person had fallen under his Geass, it wouldn't work on them a second time. He knew this, but distraught, he kept trying, trying, _trying;_ issuing command after command to stop, refusing to let it end like this.

He couldn't stop her.

_Teardrops turn into snowflakes._

She'd done it. She'd obeyed perfectly the command that he hadn't meant to give. He felt his heart break as she fired the gun; felt it shatter as she turned on the one who loved her; the one she loved; the one _he'd_ loved. She continued her rampage, fuelled only by that wretched power, her soldiers following _her_ command, not knowing that _he_ had been the one to issue it.

Not knowing that it wasn't meant to be obeyed.

_Farewell to you, my dear loved one._

Watching her made his blood run cold. Her clothes were tainted with the blood of countless others as she continued the killing spree. She was no longer the sweet, charming princess that everyone loved; as nurturing as the spring rains, as passionate as the summer sun, as serene as the autumn leaves, and as pure as the winter's snow.

No. This…this person before him was much darker than that; and it was _his_ fault.

_Tears spill and turn to snow._

He had to kill her.

_So long to you, my precious loved one._

At least, if she died, she wouldn't have to suffer any more. She wouldn't have to know what she'd done, and hate herself for it. She wouldn't have to face the questioning and resentful stares of those around her. But most of all, at least if she died, she would _stop._

_I will always remain thinking of you only._

His fingers trembled as he aimed the gun at her, about to pull the trigger. He had to kill her. He _had to._ For her. For her sake, he had to shoot. No one would understand the true meaning behind his actions. But no one needed to. All that mattered was that he put an end to her pain; stop her from having to suffer. He couldn't bear to see her this way; even more so, because it had been his fault. This was the only way to end it.

_Farewell to you, my dear loved one._

"You were my first love."

He'd cried for her. Cried for himself. He had loved her; and he'd destroyed her.

_Teardrops turn into snowflakes._

She was gone now. But she was free. Free from that wretched curse he'd placed upon her. Free from the murder and bloodshed. Her memory was all he had now, and it was for her that he continued to fight. He would shed more blood than had ever been shed before, so that people could forget the blood she'd spilled in her last moments; forget that she'd ever harmed anyone. He would create the world she'd dreamed of; one of peace and love instead of war and hatred. He'd do it for her; his sister, the one he loved.

Euphemia, his beloved.

_Sayonara…my beloved, precious person._

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to challenge myself to write more, so here's yet another fic as a result. I'm on a Code Geass fic spree. This is the third one I've written in less than two days (which is a record for me). Also, I've found myself a bit obsessed with writing about Euphemia's death. It was so tragic, and I'm a sucker for angst. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Peace Out! ^_^


End file.
